Big Hero 6: The Series
|episodes = 41 |list_episodes = Big Hero 6 episode list |executive = Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle Nick Filippi |runtime = 22 minutes |company = Disney Television Animation Man of Action Studios |channel = Disney XD Disney Channel |audio = Dolby Surround 5.1 |premiere = November 20, 2017 |ended = present |imdb_id = 5515212}}Big Hero 6: The Series is an animated series produced by Disney Television Animation. It was created by Kim Possible creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. It premiered on June 9, 2018, on Disney Channel, while the pilot made its debut on November 20, 2017. The series takes place after the events of the film Big Hero 6. It utilizes traditional 2D animation, rather than the 3D computer-animation from the film. Synopsis The series continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro and his robot pal Baymax. Joining the pair on their journey is control freak Wasabi, scientist Honey Lemon, fanboy Fred, and no-nonsense Go Go Tomago, whom together form the Big Hero 6 superhero team. As the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro faces daunting academic challenges, not to mention the social trials of being the little man on campus. The stakes are also raised for the high-tech heroes when they must protect their city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains. Season Two finds Hiro and the Big Hero 6 team in upgraded super suits as they take on a variety of innovative villains, bioengineered monsters and high-tech robots. Cast Returning *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei *David Shaughnessy as Heathcliff *Paul Briggs as Yama *Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada *Laura Silverman as Judy *Stan Lee as Mr. Frederickson (2017 - 2019) *James Cromwell as Professor Callaghan Introduced in the series *Jenifer Lewis as Professor Granville *Andrew Scott as Obake *Andy Richter as Globby *Diedrich Bader as Bluff Dunder *Susan Sullivan as Mrs. Frederickson *Sean Giambrone as Richardson Mole *John Ross Bowie as Dr. Mel Meyers *Haley Tju as Karmi *Jeff Bennett as Baron Von Steamer *Gordon Ramsay as Bolton Gramercy *Alton Brown as Yum Laboughé *Christy Carlson Romano as Trina *Naoko Mori as Momakase *John Michael Higgins as Mini-Max *Lucas Neff as Noodle Burger Boy *Mara Wilson as Liv Amara, Di Amara *Nestor Carbonell as Chief Cruz *Isabella Gomez as Megan Cruz *Ben Feldman as Chris *Will Friedle as Ian/Hardlight *Jane Lynch as Supersonic Sue *Timothy Simons as Supersonic Stu *Jessica Paré as Sirque *Horatio Sanz as El Fuego Production and Development Development and premiere on the series were first announced in March 2016, taking place immediately after the events of the film. The show was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, the creators of Kim Possible. In March 2016, it was revealed that Jamie Chung reprises her role as Go Go, and that following November, it was revealed that most of the cast members from the film would reprise their roles, including Ryan Potter, Génesis Rodríguez, Scott Adsit, Alan Tudyk, and Maya Rudolph. Khary Payton replaced Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi and Brooks Wheelan replaced T.J. Miller as Fred. After the pilot premiered on November 20, 2017, it was leaked that the series would make its US premiere on March 15, 2018, but this was confirmed unofficially by Bob Schooley. There show premiered early in the United Kingdom on March 1, 2018. Gallery Videos Big Hero 6 Animated Series Announced - IGN News Series Teaser Big Hero 6 Disney XD Big Hero 6 The Series - Cast Does The Fist Bump Main Title Big Hero 6 The Series Disney XD Big Hero 6 The Series - SDCC 2017 Sneak Peek Big Hero 6 The Series - Teaser Big Hero 6 The Series - Sneak Peek Big Hero 6 The Series - Hispanic Heritage Month (Promo) Big Hero 6 The Series - Baymax Returns Trailer Big Hero 6 The Series - Meet the Team Big Hero 6 The Series - In June 9 You Will Be Satisfied With Your Care (Promo) Trailer Big Hero 6 The Series Disney Channel Behind the Scenes on “Baymax Dreams” — Extended (Made with Unity for Disney Television Animation) Trivia *It is the fifteenth television series to be based on a Disney animated feature, after The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Hercules, The Legend of Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, The Emperor's New School, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, The 7D, The Lion Guard, and Tangled: The Series. *The style of the series is based on a cross between One Hundred and One Dalmatians and Japanese animation (anime). *Unlike other animated Marvel shows, the series will not feature any other Marvel characters in the show, although it is possible that the show will introduce some in a future season. *While everyone else reprised their roles from the original, T.J. Miller and Damon Wayans Jr. did not return as Fred and Wasabi and were replaced by Brooks Wheelan and Khary Payton. Miller does, however, reprise Fred in Kingdom Hearts III (though Payton still replaced Wayans as Wasabi). References External links * * * da:Big Hero 6 – TV-serien de:Baymax - Die Serie es:Big Hero 6: The Series pt-br:Operação Big Hero: A Série ru:Город героев: Новая история